The other Gilbert
by SlytherinValkire
Summary: Meet Belinda, twin to Elena and big sister to Jeremy. Follow her and her sister as they embark on the supernatural world that befalls their home of Mystic Falls. so click on the link/watch?v 9BDUdsQejRo and that will take you the video I am working on for the story!
1. Chapter 1

Belinda sat in the kitchen watching her Aunt Jenna rushing around trying to get ready for the day, she hadn't slept the night before so she was already down and ready well before her two siblings. She was nervous about going back to school, she'd kept to herself since the accident that had taken her parents from her. She was thankful that her sister had come out of it un harmed, even if she was stuck with the stupid cane she was thankful that they both made it out alright.

She watched as her sister came down a short while later and headed straight for the coffee pot. She smiled when her sister handed her the first cup before pouring herself a cup as well only for it to be taken from Jeremy , as she reassured their aunt that it was all about the coffee.

Shortly later she found herself in Bonnie's car with Elena on their way to school. She listened intrigued by Bonnie telling them that her grandmother was telling them she was a witch. When out of nowhere this huge crow flew into the windshield of the car. Belinda quickly shut her eyes trying to keep the panic from rising, she refused to be afraid of cars for the rest of her life. As if from far away she heard Bonnie trying to reassure her and Elena and make sure we were okay. She finally noticed Elena had takin her hand and she suddenly felt grounded and fine again. She offered up a weak smile telling Bonnie that it was alright.

After that she was less afraid to start school after all. So once they made it to school she walked as tall and proud as she had before the accident. Once the three of them were clumped around her and Elena's lockers, the twins turned to look over at Matt and Elena tried to give him a wave but he turned to look back to Tyler. Then Tyler saw Belinda standing there and quickly shut his locker to go talk to her. Belinda looked at Elena for help, Tyler was the last person she wanted to talk to and they all knew it. Before Elena had to intervene Caroline rushed up to them.


	2. Chapter 2

Caroline pulled the twins into a hug," oh Elena Belinda oh my gosh!" How are, oh it's so good to see you both. Are they okay?"

"Caro we're right here and we're fine!" The twins said at the same time.

Caroline tilted her head to the side, "really?" The twins nodded both saying yes really.

"Oh you poor things, she says as she hugs them both again.

Elena and Belinda sighed, "Okay Caroline.

Caroline seemed to get the hint, oh okay bye!"

Bonnie: Ok! Bye!

Elena: No comment.

Bonnie: I'm not going to say.

They then continue to walk towards their class.

Bonnie: Hold up. Who's this?

Elena: All I see is back.

Belinda: Oh god you two is guy's all you two think about?

Bonnie: Oh come on Bel you have to admit it is a hot back!

Bonnie: I'm sensing Seattle, and he plays the guitar.

Elena & Belinda: You're really going to run this whole psychic thing into the ground, huh?

Bonnie: Pretty much.

Nick: Jeremy, good batch, man.

Elena: I'll be right back.

Bonnie: Please be hot.

Belinda watched as her sister ran after Jeremy before turning to look at Bonnie. "Come on we don't wanna be late for Tanners class.


	3. Chapter 3

Mr Tanner: Once our home state of Virginia joined confederacy in 1861, it created a tremendous amount of tension within the state. People in Virginia's northwest region had different ideals than those from the traditional Deep South. Then Virginia divided in 1863 with the northwest region joining the union.

Elena looks at Stefan, then looks down as Bonnie's text came threw

"HAWT-E. STARING U." She looked over her shoulder at Stefan then back to the front.

Belinda quietly giggled, then looked down as Bonnie texted her. "Tyler looking you like lost puppy!" Her giggled died instantly and she shoved her phone in her bag refusing to even look at Bonnie. She sat there silently fuming, Bonnie knew how she felt so why was she trying to get me to forgive him or even talk to him.

After classes Bonnie tried to offer me and Elena a ride home, Elena said she felt better walking and I was annoyed and refused it. As I walked into the parking lot I started to regret the rash choice, even more so when Tyler walked up to me.

"Bel come on please just talk to me, he knew he'd made a mistake but how was he going to make it better if she refused to talk to him.

I smacked him across the face, "you cheated on me everything that's gone wrong in my life has been your fault."

Tyler grabbed her arm, "I know I cheated but how can you blame me for what happened to your parents?"

I started crying it hurt that he knew me well enough to know what I was really trying to say. Someone that broke my heart shouldn't be able to do that!


	4. Chapter 4

this is the new video I have been working on for the story hope you like what I have so far watch?v=9BDUdsQejRo


End file.
